Ghosts N Stuff
Ghosts 'n' Stuff, also known as Ghosts N Stuff, is a song by Canadian electronic music producer deadmau5 and features vocals from Rob Swire of Pendulum and Knife Party. The song is featured on deadmau5's fourth studio album For Lack of a Better Name. The song was first made in 2004 and deadmau5 said that the song ended up going through at least 10 revisions. deadmau5 and Swire met each other backstage at various festivals and they both decided to collaborate on a song.1 The song was specifically made for Pete Tong's BBC Radio 1 Essential Selection show which deadmau5 was a guest on along with Steve Angello. Tong asked deadmau5 if deadmau5 could create something new for his appearance. deadmau5 said that the song was originally called "Hotel" because he made it for Tong's show when he was staying in his hotel. He also said that the song was "just now" finished and that he would now call it "Ghosts 'n' Stuff". lyrics big movie ver It's been so long I've been out of my body with you I feel alone feel at home feel like nothing is true You take me to a place where my senses gave way Turn it round shut it down what the people say Climbing up coming down gonna give you some Take my hand and let it come let it come let it Take it back when she knows that you're doing it right 'Cause everybody else knows what they're taking tonight But I just wanna play it right We we're gonna get there tonight But I just want to play it right We we're gonna get there tonight lyrics ver It's been so long I've been out of my body with you I feel alone feel at home feel like nothing is true You take me to a place where my senses gave way Turn it round shut it down what the people say Climbing up coming down gonna give you some Take my hand and let it come let it come let it Take it back when she knows that you're doing it right 'Cause everybody else knows what they're taking tonight But I just wanna play it right We we're gonna get there tonight Take it back when she knows that you're doing it right 'Cause everybody else knows what they're taking tonight But I just wanna play it right We we're gonna get there tonight It's been so far I've been walking the line on my own Lift me up to the stars we are coming home I know we had a chase but we're out of time We have sold in the cold physical design Set me free set me out on the run lift me up to the sun to the sun to the When you're burning down when you're burning down It's the way that you fake it I know it's too late Take it back when she knows that you're doing it right 'Cause everybody else knows what they're taking tonight But I just wanna play it right We we're gonna get there tonight But I just want to play it right We we're gonna get there tonight I just want to take you down We we're gonna bring you round Take it back when she knows that you're doing it right 'Cause everybody else knows what they're taking tonight But I just wanna play it right We we're gonna get there tonight But I just want to play it right We we're gonna get there tonight I just want to take you down We we're gonna bring you round But I just want to play it right We we're gonna get there tonight